Being a Demigod? not such fun
by Missin-in-action
Summary: No more OCs! Thanks to all that submitted! It's one hundred years later, Dionysus has served his time and is back chilling on Olympus, and the Camp is still going as good as ever. Or is it? Add some new demigods, a feud, some missing prize possessions and Hey, you've got a Percy Jackson story. READ ON DEMIGODS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ocs NEEDED! (I don't know what just happened -_-")  
**Hey guys and welcome to Demigodness! Okay, this is set after the Legend of Percy Jackson, like, couple hundred or so years afterwards (nope only 100yrs..) and the camp is still in America. Okay rules, I need demigods, as 3 are inputted by me and a friend. I only need 1 (take note) other 'big three' child. If I've already chosen a 'big three' child but you've got a good OC, I'll just ask you to change the godly parent. Kay? Cool. Remember to Pm them in! I'll post one here and the other two on my page, kay bai! And yes I do know the rules, no need to remind me, that's why I'm asking for them to be PMed, don't take this story down!

**BASICS**

**Full Name: **Kyra Lester Tide**  
Nickname (if one): **Ky, **  
Age: **16**  
Gender: **Female**  
Godly parent (please state if hunter of Artemis): **Poseidon**  
Mortal Family: **Mother (Annalise Lester), deceased**  
Hometown: **Australia, but moved to America (Manhatten) when she was 12**  
How life was before Camp: **Horrible, Kyra's mother married a 'fantastic' man by the name of Callum Phillips, who hated Kyra because she wasn't his. He had threatened to beat her multiple times but always stopped before he could. Her mother never knew.**  
What age they were when they got to Camp (If new leave blank): **Kyra arrived when she was 12.**  
History (include how they arrived at Camp): **Kyra and her family moved to Manhatten for her step-father's job. They took a day off to go to the beach and that's when it all went downhill. It all started when Kyra wanted an icecream because it was a hot day. Callum had said yes, and when her mother left to go by some, he rounded on her, slapping her across the face and tripping her over. No one was around so no one could help, but at that moment, Kyra's mother had walked back. She tried to stop Callum but he spun around and stabbed a knife into her stomach. Kyra killed the man with his own blade, but that was all anyone ever knew. She followed the water all the way to Camp. She found out later, her real father had been guiding her there. **  
First monster: **Harpy, somewhere in Australia.**  
Other: **Severely Dyslexic, ADHD,

**LOOKS:**

**Hair colour/length/style (e.g. curly, wavy, straight, bob): **Reddish auburn, wavy, down to just below shoulders. Worn in a braid.**  
Eye colour: **Sea green and the other is sea blue**  
skin colour: **Tanned, with lots of freckles**  
Height (cms please): **140 cms.**  
Tattoos/scars/facial features: **Kyra has permanent scars on her faces and arms from her stepfather who used his knife on her before she got rid of him.**  
Body type: **willowy and like that of a swimmers body.**  
anything else: **Kyra is extremely Claustrophobic.****

GODLY STUFF:

**Weapons/magic items: **a trident and bow and arrow. Plus water**  
Godly powers from parents (if they have any): **Kyra can turn into any creature/mythical creature at will and also has the power to bend the water in a human body as well as water powers.

**CLOTHING:**

**Regular: **a Dark green tank top with denim dark blue shorts. Converses with green and blue laces and knee high stripy socks**  
Camp: **camp shirt replaces tank top.**  
Swimwear: **a blue bikini top with sea shell patterns. Blue, green and purple patterned swim shorts.**  
Nightwear: **loose tank top with sleepy shorts.**  
Treasure possessions/jewellery: **an rare blue amber pendant from her mother

**PERSONALITY:**

**What is their personality like?: **The first impression anyone got of Kyra was fear and respect. Her scars promote this but under that, they find a girl with a passion for pranking. She loves to prank people and isn't at all that scary, unless you get her mad.**  
Likes: **swimming, pranking, eating, sleeping, drawing and playing Capture the Flag**  
Dislikes: **tunnels, caves, knives, the dark**  
Hobbies (if any): **drawing, pranking, swimming and eating**  
Fears:** Kyra fears the dark because it brings nightmares**  
Weakness: **Kyra's weaknesses are her friends, the ones that she is yet to make.**  
Fatal Flaw: **She would put her friends before the world**  
Deep Dark secrets: **no one knows the real reason her stepfather died.

**OPTIONAL (duh):**

**Favourite colour: **Blues and greens**  
favourite animal: **horses and sea creatures**  
Favourite band: **Panic! At the disco, Fun, Imagine Dragons**  
Favourite song/s: '**C'mon' Panic! At the disco feat. Fun, 'You're gonna go far kid' the Offspring, 'Demons' Imagine Dragons**  
Favourite book/s: **Harry Potter**  
Romance?(y/n): **nope

**OTHER?:**

GO! (not really) CRAZY

**BASICS**

**Full Name:  
Nickname (if one):  
Age:  
Gender:  
Godly parent (please state if hunter of Artemis)  
Mortal Family:  
Hometown:  
How life was before Camp:  
What age they were when they got to Camp (If new leave blank):  
History (include how they arrived at Camp):  
First monster:**

**LOOKS:**

**Hair colour/length/style (e.g. curly, wavy, straight, bob):  
Eye colour:  
skin colour:  
Height (cms please):  
Tattoos/scars/facial features:  
Body type:  
anything else:**

GODLY STUFF:

**Weapons/magic items:  
Godly powers from parents (if they have any):**

**CLOTHING:**

**Regular:  
Camp:  
Swimwear:  
Nightwear:  
Treasure possessions/jewellery:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**What is their personality like?:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Hobbies (if any):  
Fears:  
Weakness:  
Fatal Flaw:  
Deep Dark secrets:  
Would they get along with my Ocs?:**

**OPTIONAL (duh):**

**Favourite colour:  
favourite animal:  
Favourite band:  
Favourite song/s:  
Favourite book/s:  
Romance?(y/n):**

**OTHER?:**

Well there you go, have fun and don't forget to PM!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Thanks to those three that have submitted an OC so far! I really like them, but would also like some guys and someone who hates all my OCs. Here's who I've got so far! Enjoy the chapter._

_Skye Ride (undetermined (wink wink nudge nudge)) – hahaying52  
Aria Shane (daughter of Apollo) – Sweet Cynthia  
Blaize Ryder (daughter of Athena) – KeepCalmandSprint13_

_Side character: Jack Helfer (son of Ares) – mine._

_Thanks again guys and keep the Ocs rolling in. there will be 2 quests at once so I will need 6 (4 already done) main characters and some side characters._

_Kay bai._

**CHAPTER 1 – (General POV)**

"STAMPEDE!"  
The once calm air was filled with the sound of pounding hooves and frantic wing beats. An ash blonde haired girl was roughly pulled out of the way as nearly twenty or so winged horses bolted past.  
"Will someone control them already!" This voice was distinctly female as a curly haired blonde girl looked up from an Ancient Greek textbook. Someone laughed loudly as the winged horses came to a sudden screeching stop.  
"Right. Tell me who let you out, or I'll have your wings clipped!" the winged horses whinnied at the red haired girl standing in front of them. Skye couldn't see her face, but the horses looked like they were about to crap themselves. The girl growled at them and the winged horses skitted away and bolted back the way they came. Skye turned to look at the person who had pulled her out of the way. He was a tall, rough looking boy of about 18, with a wild assortment of weapons hanging of his belt.  
"Thanks," she said, rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her. The boy grunted, and scowled at the red haired girl who was coming towards them.  
"Well well. Whats this?" she said as she approached. "Fresh meat? Awesome." Skye backed up a step when she saw her face. it was riddled with scars and her multi-coloured eyes freaked her out. Two girls came up behind her.  
"Oh shut up Ky, you're freaking the new kid," the left one said, pushing the girls shoulder. The red head rolled her eyes.  
"Hello," the one on the right said, "I'm Cleo and this is my twin Willow. We're daughters of Athena. That there is Jack Helfer, he's a son of Ares. The girl with the book is Blaize Ryder and this is Kyra Tide. She's the only daughter of Poseidon. Who are you?" Skye looked around, wondering if this was some kind of joke. Her mother had let her be taken to this place by some guy from her school with a weird limp and furry legs.  
"I'm Skye," she said at last. "Where am I?"  
The one called Willow spoke up, "You're at Camp Half-Blood of course! Come on, we'll give you a tour." Skye followed them, edging around the scarred girl who merely laughed and punched Jack on the shoulder. Cleo and Willow showed her the rather haphazardly placed cabins, naming each and every one and their number. Zeus was Cabin 1, Ares was Cabin 5 and Hermes was Cabin 11 and so on. Skye looked around in amazement at all the different coloured cabins. She could identify most of them by the exterior, even without the twins help. She'd taken Ancient Greek through a study in Japan and could recognise most stuff if her dyslexia wasn't acting up. They walked up to a large cabin that had no particular colour.  
"This is where you'll be staying till your parent claims you. It usually doesn't take longer than a full day so you're basically just in and out. All the undetermined kids go here so there'll probably be a few more soon." The twins waited for Skye to place her bag down on one of the beds before they moved on. They showed her the rock wall (with real lava and earthquake options), the basketball court, the food pavilion, the forges, the armoury, the lake, the sword arena and the archery range. A girl with long blonde hair was shooting arrow after arrow at the moving targets. Cleo sighed.  
"Looks like Aria is at it again," she said irritably.  
"If it goes on like this we'll have nothing to practice on!" Willow finished. The girl, Aria must have heard them because she looked up and waved before continuing. Skye looked around again and was startled to see more of them furry goat people and some girls that just melted out of the trees. Cleo noticed her staring.  
"Those are the satyrs and dryads. And here's Chiron!" Skye turned to see a large half man half horse thing coming towards her. Centaur, she told herself, dimly remembering the myth.  
"Hello," Chiron said as he reached them, hooves clopping slightly on the stone. "You seem a bit overwhelmed child."  
"Oh we just gave Skye the grand tour," Willow said, grinning. Chiron shook his head.  
"No wonder. Well, I suppose I shall take over from here then. Oh and by the way girls," both twins stopped to look at them. "Kyra found something that might be of interest to you." Both girls turned and bolted as Skye was left with the centaur.  
"What was it?" she asked finally.  
"A big hairy spider. Come along, dinner is about to start and I have some things to talk to you about first."  
Skye smiled slightly, looking around again. She'd only been here two hours and it already felt like home. She looked back at the cabins, her gaze being drawn to the large stormy grey one at the start. It had looked foreboding when she had first seen it but now it just looked welcoming. Skye turned and followed the white centaur back up the hill.

************************************************** ***********************

_There ya go for a first chapter. Its nearly 2 in the morning so excuse my bad writing. Im tired._

_Kay bai._


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys. This is just an authors note! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. But nope! Its an authors note! Anyway, I now have all the Ocs I need! Thanks to everyone who submitted one! The next chapter should be out in a few days or so. And here's basically how its going to work. Every OC (except probably Cleo and Willow) will get two chapters each. So the next chapter will be Skye again. Then another and another and so forth. Anyways, thanks again for the Ocs! You guys are awesome! Till next time!  
~Missin-in-action


	4. Chapter 4 (sorry for the wait)

_HI! Well here you go, sorry it took a while, I've been busy. Next chapter should be up faster?_

CHAPTER 2

Skye's new cabin was very gloomy. Kinda greyish with a giant figure of her dad smack bang in the middle of it. Zeus, she reminded herself, can be excruciatingly stuck up and a narcissist, so that was probably why he demanded a giant statue of himself in the middle of his cabin. It was quite intimidating. Skye yawned and stepped out into the early morning sunlight. She had been here exactly 24 hours, yet it already felt like home. And the food was heavenly too. Skye strolled leisurely up to the dining pavilion, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she did. She was almost there when something grabbed her arm. Skye yelped, and turned to the person who had grabbed her. It was that blonde girl from the archery pit, Aria.  
"Um..?"  
Aria drew in a breath through her teeth, "yeahiguessallnewbiesgottaknowthis. Come on."  
Skye had no idea what she just said, but let the blonde pull her away from the dining pavilion and towards the weapons shed. They was a small crowd of demigods circled around something very very loud.  
"Outta my way. Newbie here. Shove it." The other campers seemed to understand Aria's fast words and shuffled to let Skye and Aria in. it was the scarred girl from yesterday and a tall boy with sunburns on his arms. They were yelling at each other, and it didn't look pretty.  
"Beat it Scarface! You have no business here!" Sunburns yelled. The scarred girl (Kyra, Skye reminded herself) snarled at him. It did look quite menacing.  
"This is my business. No one, and I mean no one, injures the pegasi on my watch. I don't care they stampeded your mother's bloody grains, if you hadn't let them loose in the first place, there would be no problem!"  
"I didn't let them lose you disgusting freak!" Sunburns yelled. Skye really needed to know his name, she didn't think it was right to refer to people by what she could see.  
She nudged Aria, "whose the guy?" she whispered.  
"That's Hayden Campbell, son of Demeter. Very touchy about plants but a pretty good guy. He hates Kyra's guts though, no idea why," Aria whispered back. The shouting match was still going on.  
"Will someone get Chiron before this gets out of hand?!" Aria whisper-yelled at the campers around her. A small and nifty looking girl to the right of her took off, running for the Big House.  
"You're so useless!" Hayden cried, stepping closer to Kyra. "All you do is sit around and mope and freak people out. You never do anything productive, you spring blames on anyone who dares touch anything of yours and you can't fight at all!"  
"I can't fight? I'm useless? I do a lot more than you think, farmboy!" Kyra hissed.  
Skye really didn't like the look on Kyra's face, it was scary.  
"Yeah, farmboy, you got that right! It means I'm doing something! Instead of just sitting around, watching people die and being utterly useless!"  
"I AM NOT USELESS. At least I wasn't the reason my brother died!" the group surrounding them grew quiet, this was getting really bad.  
Hayden grew red in the face, "At least my mother wasn't forced to claim me. At least my mother actually cares for me." The crowd drew a deep breath as Kyra went pale in anger. Everyone flinched slightly as she threw her hands out towards Hayden, curling her fists slightly. Hayden gasped and struggled as his arms and legs were spread out and twisted.  
"You. Take. That. Back," Kyra hissed, her eyes had gone slightly insane. Hayden hissed in pain as she curled her fingers more. Skye couldn't take it anymore, this was too painful to watch. She stepped forward slowly, even as Chiron cantered onto the scene. Aria grabbed Skye's arm and pulled her back.  
"Bad idea. Bad bad bad idea," Skye heard her whisper as Chiron ordered all campers to return to the dining pavilion.  
"Now!" he thundered, as a few campers lagged behind. Skye turned and ran towards the waffles and sweet smell of breakfast, thinking about what she had just seen.  
There was something seriously wrong with that girl.


End file.
